This invention relates to power-operated implement mechanism of the type that may be mounted on the tip of a boom such as the boom found in the conventional backhoe.
The mechanism may include opposed work implements, such as the buckets found in a power-operated clam. The work implements are pivotally supported on an implement mounting. The implement mounting is rotatable a full 360.degree. about an axis which is normally upright, for the purpose of positioning the buckets in the clam. The mechanism further may be tilted, about an axis extending transversely of the boom tip which mounts it, for the purpose of producing a reach in the mechanism.
Implement mechanisms including work implements such as the buckets found in a clam have been known in the past. Mechanisms of this type which have been proposed to date have been subject to a number of disadvantages. Many, for instance, require flexible hose lines for the supply and exhaust of pressure fluid used to operate the mechanism, and these hose lines tend to wrap around the mechanism with rotation of the mechanism, which has the effect of limiting the amount of rotation permitted in the mechanism. Such hose lines, and fluid-operated means, such as a fluid-operated ram provided for the actuation of the device, frequently are found in a relatively exposed position, rendering them susceptible to damage. Another characteristic of many prior art devices is a rather cumbersome structure for mounting the work implements, e.i. the clam buckets, which has tended to limit maneuverability in the mechanism. In many constructions the support provided for operating parts is inadequate, so that full loading of one or both of the buckets in the mechanism may not be performed without a tendency for bending and wear to occur in operating parts involved.
Generally, an object of this invention is to provide an improved power-operated implement mechanism which takes care of the above-indicated deficiencies in a highly practical and satisfactory manner.
Another object is to provide such a mechanism wherein the mounting for work implements therein may be rotated about a full 360.degree. angle without any limitation imposed by reason of hydraulic lines present.
Another object of the invention is to provide an implement mechanism which features a fluid-operated ram which is actuated to actuate work implements in the mechanism, such ram having a rod concentric with and extending through the interior of a torque tube which is utilized in producing rotation of the mechanism.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an implement mechanism which features an implement mounting pivotally mounting work implements such as the buckets found in a clam, a torque tube joined to this mounting which is rotated about its axis to rotate the implement mounting, and a fluid-operated ram including a cylinder and piston which is actuated to actuate the work implements, the rod in such ram extending through the torque tube to a linkage system which is connected to the work implements.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide implement mechanism of the above general description wherein the torque tube and ram cylinder are supported on a casing, with the casing being provided with means for pivotally supporting it on the tip of a boom, such as the boom found in a backhoe.